Changing
by Kisses Under The Apple Tree
Summary: With my family gone, no one will love me, right? George let me see that I was wrong. He made me see that I was wrong. He loved me no matter what I did or said, so why would two people who I believed to be dead for ten years change it? What do they want? rated T because mouths get a little bit foul later on but will keep it as clean as possible without ruining the story.
1. Hogwarts, twins and revelations

I walked down the train aisle. God this is embarrassing. What is the point of being a metamorphagus when I can't even figure out how to look normal enough to get a damn seat? I calm myself down, opened the door and peeked inside. I thought I was seeing double. Two boys, flaming red hair matching perfectly, looked to me with curious brown eyes. I looked at the boy on the left and felt my appearance change. I looked in the small compact mirror I was holding and saw a girl with all her features in pink instead of black. This was the first in a long time that I'd changed my appearance.

"Crap." I muttered.

"Hey, now! That's no way for a pretty girl like you to speak!" the boy I looked at said

"I'm Sophie. It's my first time and no one will give me a seat. Mind if I sit down?"

"Sure!" they replied in unison "I'm George and this is Fred. I'm the good looking one." the blush-inducing boy said. I giggled lightly.

As Fred helped me lift up my bag, George shook my hand. I tried to remove the blush but it seemed frozen on my face.

"What year are you in?" I asked

"Third. If you haven't guessed, one you're blind, and two were twins." Fred replied

We chatted all the way to Hogwarts. They were two of _seven_.

Their siblings were called Bill, Charlie, and Percy, (who was currently prefect. I spat in disgust, much to their delight) their brother in my year Ron, or ickle Ronniekins as they liked to call him and a youngest sister Ginny, only ten years old. They fascinated me with their lifestyle but things slightly soured when the conversation turned to my family. I tried to explain, but a lump caught in my throat.

George cut in, speaking softly "You don't have to tell us anything. By the way you should probably change back to a blond. We are getting off soon and you said that people aren't too jazzed about pink hair."

I laughed and slipped into the toilet to get changed into my robes. I changed my hair to dark red, and eyes to a midnight blue. This was how I looked when I was happy before the whole mess.

When Fred saw my facial features he cried out "Weasley Wannabe!" George broke in laughing. He grabbed my trunk, and I pulled out the handle and maneuvered it to the aisle. He led me to the door, lifting it off. I was sent over to the first year spot. I turned and waved at them but they were arguing. Oh well. I headed over to a prefect and realised it was the dreaded Percy

"You're Percy Weasley right? I just met your brothers Fred and George!"

"Oh dear. Good luck." the older boy said pompously to me "Please head over to Hagrid over there. He is the giant man."

_Geez, what a grump. _I thought _no wonder the twins don't like him._

I had decided I wanted to be in Gryffindor. I knew someone, or two someone's there. The boat trip over I was paired with a kid call Seamus Finnegan, an Irish boy with a strange love for broomsticks and something called 'Kwidditch' and sandy hair.

As we walked into the hall I quickly spotted the twins. I turned and winked at them, smiling cheekily. A boy nearby who I knew must be Lee Jordon from our conversation stared at George unbelievingly.

"I thought your sister was starting next year!" Lee whispered. Just to humour him my hair turned deep violet, eyes to match. Everyone gasped. I smiled evilly at my new friends. Suddenly I heard the boom of "Maddock, Sophie!" from the cranky teacher who had led us in. The three boys turned grey, as did a lot of other faces. Everyone else turned to a neighbour and said something. I walked up and put the hat on my head. Suddenly, it burst to life, making me squeak with fright

"Hmmm… Merlin's beard! She thinks like a Weasley, she acts like a Weasley, yet she is cunning and clever… Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?"

"Please, put me in Gryffindor. I'm brave. I swear I am. Please!"

"Just to be safe… GRYFFINDOR!"

The table erupted in clapping and whooping from the boys. I sat down next to George who hi-fived me.

"Why didn't you say she was Sophie_Maddock?_" Lee demanded.

"Didn't know." They shrugged together.

"Umm… excuse me, not to be rude but why should he know who I am?"

"Your parents and brothers! Killed by a You-Know-Who supporter who came out of hiding a few years ago! Don't you remember?"

"My family were killed in a drunken muggle man in a car. And don't say they were just my brothers; did you happen to know by any chance that we were triplets? I would prefer it if you didn't make things like that up!"

Suddenly "Weasley, Ronald!" was followed by "AHH! REAL, UNDILUTED, WEASLEY! GRYFFINDOR! Laughter came from the Gryffindor table and sneering from the Slytherins. I struck up conversation with Ron, a girl named Hermione Granger and a boy with an extremely strange lightning bolt scar on his head named Harry Potter. Lee was looking really guilty and the twins were looking at him in disgust. He apologised and I admitted I had overreacted to that and it was a touchy subject, but maintained my story. I found myself watching George when Hermione started firing questions at me about my metamorphagusing. Just for fun I turned myself into a perfect copy of her so when she looked up from her dinner she found herself staring at a mirror. She shrieked and dropped her knife, sending us all into a fit of giggles. She seemed to lose interest after that, instead firing questions at Harry about how he got his scar. When we were led to the Gryffindor common room I found the twins waiting for me. One of them dragged my arm, pulling me to the lounge near the fire.

"Why don't you remember?" George said to me

"Remember what? What Lee said wasn't true, was it?"

They exchanged a look. George put a comforting arm around me. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Fred looked furious. "I'm going to hex him so hard he'll look like an overgrown slug!" he said to me.

"Don't. Why don't I remember anything? I was told my parents were wizards, and that I would be allowed to stay at Hogwarts during all the holidays. After whatever the hell happened I woke up in a muggle hospital and told my family was dead from a car crash." I sobbed into George's chest. I couldn't help it. They barely knew me and still wanted to take care of me. I missed that after being put in the orphanage.

_You never have to go there again_. Professor Flitwick's words rang in my ears. "I had to control my metamorphagusing at the stupid muggle orphanage because I wasn't normal. I was so depressed I kept my hair and eyes at black. I couldn't help it. The other kids thought I was weird. It kept them away from me. I was going to just give up and jump off the roof Professor Flitwick staged my suicide and took me to the Leaky Cauldron to stay." My voice faded to a whisper. George's arms were holding me. I liked this part of it. Was it normal to enjoy that he cared, or sick? I didn't care. Suddenly Percy came down the stairs and ordered us to bed. I had so much to think about, but I found myself dreaming about him holding me. Strange.


	2. Novemeber

_Hi! right, i forgot the disclaimer last time, so here it is. I don't own George or Fred or anyone for that matter, except Sophie. I'll have to do more when more OC's are introduced. Right, to the story!_

**_November_**

George and I sat quietly in the library together, studying before the weekend so we had more time then. I sneaked a peek at him, and his eyes had glazed over.

"George? Are you okay?"

He dropped the quill he was holding, shoved back from the table and ran from the library. I put my stuff in my bag, grabbed his and followed. I found him two stories below, kneeling beside Fred, who was yelling bloody murder every time George tried to move him. I dumped my stuff and ran to help him. We got him to the hospital wing and he was mended in an hour.

"Hey George, can I ask you something?" I said when we were alone, having left Fred in Madam Pomfrey's care. It turned out the idiot had tripped on his shoelace on his way to meet us, falling down two flights of stairs.

"Go ahead." He answered. He looked curiously at me.

"How did you know where Fred was? Your eyes just glazed over and you ran away…"

"I really don't know. I felt this pain in my leg, and I saw Fred go down, and I did the first thing I thought. I ran."

"I remember when I broke my collarbone; somehow Luke and Tom knew where I was. It was really weird considering I was half a mile away." I laughed and he joined in. We were still laughing when Fred walked in. He had a curious look when he saw us sitting together on the couch, cracking up at nothing in particular. He watched us for a minute before announcing his arrival in the common room. He had a strange look on his face, and he kept giving me funny looks. We stayed up talking until midnight, and that was when I decided they were my best friends in the world.

_hello again! Sorry it's a bit short, but will prove crucial in later chapters. I think Philosophers Stone is a harder one to write than the others. Read and review? I have it all written, but reviews keep me updating!_


	3. Christmas

**_Christmas_**

I went up to Dumbledore when I saw the list for who was staying at Hogwarts. The Weasley's all had their names down, so did Harry and the Patil twins. I didn't like Pavarti or Lavender much, they were too gossipy. Hermione agreed fiercely, actually putting a muting charm on their beds so they couldn't be heard by us. Padma, on the other hand, was sweet and intelligent. She and I joked around in charms together and actually set Malfoy's pants on fire in the hallways one day. I burst into Dumbledore's office and saw him singing to a baby phoenix. I stifled a giggle and approached the desk.

"Ah, Miss Maddock, I was expecting you. Sit down." He gestured to the cushy chair in front of him. I sat down and looked at him in confusion.

"Thank you Headmaster, but why were you expecting me?"

"Because I guessed that the lists for who would stay would confuse you." He smiled with his twinkly eyes.

"Sir, who's my guardian? I don't know where I'll go in the summer holidays, that's all."

"I thought we'd come to this. You see Sophie; you aren't the only orphan at this school. When an orphan comes to Hogwarts, I become the guardian unless a legal relative shows up and claims the child. I hope that clears everything up for you?" he smiled again and I was still confused.

"Yes sir, but what if I want to go to... umm… George's house for the holidays?"

"Then you must run it by me, but I'm fine with you staying with Molly Weasley, I trust her immensely. Is that all?"

"Yes professor, thank you, but I won't be staying with the Weasleys this Christmas, Mr and Mrs Weasley are going to Romania to visit Charlie, and so I guess I'm staying here."

"That would be correct. Goodbye and merry Christmas Miss Maddock."  
"Merry Christmas sir." I curtseyed and walked out. I ran to the common room, shouted the password (Hairpins! Who makes these up? They don't even make sense, not like the Ravenclaw passwords, they're riddles.) And barrelled through the hall, promptly crashing into Oliver Wood.

"Oi! Watch it kid, be a bit slower." He walked away and I spotted the twins with Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. I ran over to them and fell over, nearly falling into the fire but Lee caught me just in time. They all cracked up.

"Oh sure, laugh at the clumsy first year." I grumbled. Angelina was making signs at me frantically, and I realised my skirt had gone up, exposing my undies. I smoothed it down, but George had a really funny look on his face, like he was controlling himself. He was probably trying to stop himself wetting his pants.

"Guys, I just asked Professor Dumbledore and it turns out he's my guardian, which means I don't have to go back to that place, I stay here in the summer holidays." I sank into a chair, making sure all my clothes were in the right position.

"Oh great fun, staying here with the teachers." Fred rolled his eyes and pulled out a bar of chocolate. He offered me a piece. I took it and popped it in my mouth. It was like Heaven burst out of that small square.

"Wow! What kind of chocolate is that?"

"Honeydukes' best. If you want, you can give me a few galleons and I'll get you some."

"Duh! Anyways, I want to stay here, I love it here." I smiled and leaned back into my chair after giving him some coins, since it was a Hogsmead weekend for them. I hated Hogsmead weekends; it meant I couldn't hang around with my older friends. The boys went to the village while Angelina and Alicia interrogated me.

"George so likes you!" Alicia squealed at me. I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"He's my best friend and I'm the clumsy first year who just nearly fell into a burning fireplace. Why wouldn't he swoon?" I looked at the roaring fire. I patted the edge of my skirt because it was smoking.

"You didn't see the look on his face then he saw your knickers. The other boys obviously noticed you have extremely nice legs, but he look like he wasn't going to help himself, like he'd grab you that second if he had the chance. I think Mr Weasley has a little crush on you, dear little Sophie." Angelina teased. I smacked her arm and blushed. My usually crimson hair went the colour of Angelina's skirt, hot pink. I listened to them snicker pathetically. They may be my best girlfriends but they were very irritating when they went all "Lavender-ish" and I have previously expressed my distaste for Lav.

"You two should totally go out!"  
"Oh grow up, how about you stop meddling in my non-existent love life and tell Fred how you feel?" her mouth fell open.

"How do you know about that?"  
"If you were any more transparent, you'd disappear."

"Not true, she's so not transparent." Alicia stuck up for her best friend.

"And maybe you should actually ask Oliver out instead of constantly swooning over him. Goodbye." I got up and marched away. I decided to hang out with Hermione, Harry and Ron for a change. They were cool, and they had this weird conspiracy against Snape, not that I really cared. I was getting a little suspicious too, but that was only that he used oil to wash himself and was a vampire. You've got to admit, that's fair enough, he looks nocturnal and only a vampire would want to use those slimy dungeons as classrooms. When Christmas came around, the twins were enlisting me to help with their devilish pranks. One was to vanish Marietta Edgecombe's shirt when she was sitting in the great hall; they did it by casting a disillusion charm on me and levitating me above her. Fred and Lee, not to mention Oliver Wood, all goggled at her enormous breasts, and she didn't even blush. She just got up calmly, only wearing her skirt and bra and walked out of the hall. Now I know why Angelina called her the Hogwarts... well, I'm not going to say it. I was also lowered down into the Slytherin girls' dorm from the vents and put moustaches on them all. I saw Pansy Parkinson in particular sporting a full beard and moustache when she came to the hall that day. They couldn't blame the twins because the teachers had no idea you could access the vents, let alone sneak into a girls' dorm when you're a thirteen year old boy. When it came round to Christmas day, we had a snowball fight. Ron made a really hard one, the kind that are more like rocks then snow, and it hit me full on in the face, knocking me to the ground. I felt my head aching and my vision was blurred, not to mention the fountain of blood coming from my nose. I heard George yelling and felt someone pick me up, cradling me to a strong chest. I realised George was carrying me to the hospital wing. Ron was running beside him, saying endless apologies until George told him to shut up. He set me down on a bed and I moaned. Blood was gushing from my nose and George's jacket was ruined. Madam Pomfrey fixed my severely fractured nose and discharged me. Ron was looking extremely guilty as he shuffled at the back of the crowd. I slowed down and grinned at him. He shuffled along as the others talked. Harry seemed obsessed WITH Snape, not that I noticed that much, I was still certain he was a vampire.

"Hey Ron, I read that it's nearly impossible to break a metamorphagus' nose, let alone shatter it. You must be pretty strong." His ears went red and I sped up to Fred and George. I discussed planting a dungbomb in a professor called Trelawney's office that was timed for New Year's. George showed me where it was and I was disguised as Cho Chang, an enthusiastic student of hers that Angelina had a personal grudge against. I planted it and snuck out, running at full speed to the common room. New Year's Day she appeared covered in stink and wrote a letter to Cho Chang's parents. No one suspected me, who knew that I could change the colour of my skin from its usual snow white? I ordered a pair of Zonko's gift vouchers for the twins because I felt guilty for not getting them anything. It came a week later and they actually wanted to throw a party. Fred got a box of all blueberry beans, starting a lifelong addiction while George bought me a bracelet, fuelling Angelina's claims of him crushing on me. He gave it to me the day after I got him the voucher. I opened the gold box and saw the tiny silver bracelet with stars hanging from it. I looked up into his warm brown eyes in pure shock. I felt a tear that I tried desperately to hide run down my cheek.

"Soph, are you okay?" he looked alarmed.

"I'm fine. This is the nicest thing anyone's ever given me." He leaned forward and hugged me. I felt a warm feeling spread from my chest at his touch. I looked up at his face and studied his strong features more than I ever had. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat as he grinned lopsidedly down at me. Suddenly Fred walked in and George pulled back. He put the bracelet on and went to the feast in the hall. I sat there for a minute, trying to sum up the explosion of emotion that formed in my head. Alicia and Angelina were right, I did like him. How the hell would I do anything about it, he's my best friend and I'm just a first year. I sat there until I went down to the feast. I felt a breathless feeling fill me up as he grinned at me, and at the sight of the bracelet. There was no way I could say anything, it'd wreck my friendship with him if he said no and Fred's friendship with me if we broke up. This was not going to go well.


	4. Fun on the Quidditch Pitch

**_September the next year._**

I was sitting at the table in the Grand Hall when George came in. He'd left to go to Hogsmead an hour ago. He sat down next to me, where Fred had been ten minutes ago, before following his twin. He had changed into his G sweater.

"Hey, Changer." he said using the nickname he'd come up with. Nearly everyone called me that.

"What do you want George? I'm hoping to go back to bed. It's Saturday."

"I've got a better idea. How about I train you to be a Chaser? The Quidditch field is empty. I can borrow Fred's broom, he said he doesn't mind!" The twins had explained Quidditch to me, and when Harry became seeker, George vowed to teach me to chase.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" I sighed. I really needed a nap.

"Not a chance. You can sleep when you're dead!" he said. Summoning the brooms, he pulled me outside. I mounted the broom and took off. I enjoyed flying. I was good at it. I scored twenty three times, not that I was supposed to keep count. We landed, out of breath. He came up close to me. _Maybe this time _I thought. Suddenly, lips were on mine, and I thought he was a bloody good kisser. There was a lot of force, and it didn't fit with his personality. I kissed back, until I pulled away horror struck. He grinned evilly.

"Fred! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" I yelled. I wanted the other twin to kiss me, not him. Fred was big headed and boisterous. George was quiet, thoughtful and caring.

"You weren't so against it when you thought I was my brother! You really like him, don't you! Don't worry, he like's you too. It was a test. You passed."

"And what did your sick test entail?"

"If you're right for him. You are. I won't tell. I'm too scared of what you might do to me."

With that I walked out. I got some lunch and went to the common room. It had a great view of the Quidditch pitch. Standing by the window was the real George. I composed myself and walked over, my hair still dark red. He liked that. He said it looked great.

"Hope you enjoyed your snog Soph. I'm going to the library." He huffed. He looked shattered.

"Your twin forced himself on me! And what if I did enjoy it, which I didn't, why do you care?" I said angrily.

"You know I like you!" he blurted out "You know it! You like me too! And every time I try to ask you if you want to do something, you pull away! It's so frustrating!"

With that I strode over and did the first thing that came to mind. I stretched on my toes and put my arms around his neck. I kissed him, anger radiating out of both of us. It ebbed away, and he put his hands on my waist. My hair flashed from bright colour to bright colour. I pulled away the same time he did. He stared at me with wide eyes. I raced up the stairs into the girl's dormitory, confused. I looked down the stairs to see him standing there, struck dumb. I sat on my bed and pulled out my photo of last Christmas holiday, where I decided my real feelings for George. Ginny burst into the room. She ripped open the curtains and looked at me furiously. I tried to wipe away the tears that had formed in the corner of my eye.

"Please explain why my brother looks like he's seen a ghost? He's standing there with his hands held out in front of him muttering your name! What in the name of merlin's beard did you do?"

"I kissed him" I muttered "And I don't know why!"

Ginny looked as stunned as I felt. All I could do was sit there and remember the look on his face. First hurt, then stunned, then hurt again as I ran away.

"I know why. You love him. It's as simple as that. Go down there and try and bring him back to earth, not even Fred can break him out of his trance!"

I snuck down to see all the Weasleys gathered around him. He broke free of the crowd and shooed them all away.

"Why did you-"

"Kiss you? Because I hate seeing you look at me like that. I realised last Christmas that I like you. Fred was testing me when he kissed me to see if I was right for you. How sick is that? I don't want to mess my frien

dship up with you by dating, but if you want to?"

"Changer, I'm surprised you had to ask."

And that was when we kissed again, and no matter how good a kisser Fred is, George is infinitely better, something I would enjoy teasing Fred about.


	5. Frenchy

**_In the common room, February_**

"George, I kind of need to tell you something. It's about my family."

"What's up? Are you going to tell me you're a Veela, because I already knew that."

"Don't be silly, but it does involve my linage. Before he died, my dad told me about his adoption." When he didn't say anything I continued. "My father's mother gave him up at sixteen. Who could blame her? I know her name and that she was French and when I leave school I'm going to throw myself into finding her and his father, as well as anyone else." George and I were dating, but I didn't really want people to know yet. I thought maybe I loved him, and I wanted to keep that to myself. Only Angelina Johnson, Fred, Alicia Spinnet and Lee Jordan knew, everyone else thought we were just good friends.

"What's her name?"

"Marcia Mousset. My dad's real name was Geoffrey and I'm determined to find my other family. Apart from you and Fred, that is."

"I'll go with you. That way I'll stop you running off with a frog." I chucked a pillow at him. He chuckled and pecked my cheek. He really was the best boyfriend ever.

A/N not my best, but this story gets better further it goes. I apologize if this is not very good.


	6. The End

Dear my readers,

I have decided to put this story out of it's misery. I have it all written, and after reading I realized it's a load of bull. So, Sophie is having a revamp! The story's title will change, along with the summary and the whole story lines. So, this will remain up until I finish the restyling. It'll still contain George, Fred and Angelina.

From Kisses Under The Apple Tree (AKA Lily)


End file.
